


【斯哈】On Fire

by Antonine_Nishinomiya



Series: 纯洁之死 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Felching, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, teacher/student relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antonine_Nishinomiya/pseuds/Antonine_Nishinomiya
Summary: Elements：烛火，道具，在对方面前自慰，制服，与老师发生关系，高潮迭起的粗暴性事最后一篇。纯洁之死系列后期计划出本，明年之前或许能搞完，看情况吧。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: 纯洁之死 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662721
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	【斯哈】On Fire

他跪在床上，双膝和小腿陷进柔软的被褥，手在腰后被他的领带紧紧捆住，背向上拱起一个欲要折断的弧。汗水打湿了他穿的白衬衫，浸透了校服长袍的内衬，他的眼镜滑到了鼻尖，镜片因汗珠和热气而一片朦胧。

卧室里没有点灯，只有几支漂浮在空中的蜡烛散发着昏黄的火光，足以照亮他浑圆挺翘的臀部和光裸白皙的大腿。他的校服裤子早先被扯下来匆忙丢在了一旁，无人过问，上衣和长袍仍然紧绷在身上。男人的手从侧面伸过来，抬起他的下颚，为他整理好被扭开的头两颗扣子。

这里的光线如此昏暗，他的眼镜帮不上忙，但摇曳的火光足以让他看清单膝跪在一旁的男人。他眯着眼睛急促地喘息，嘴被一颗型号过大的口球堵得严严实实。他不得不隔一段时间就吮吸一阵，才能确保唾液不会顺着球体和他的嘴角滴下去。那个柔软同时也十分硬挺的球弄得他狼狈不堪，鼻子快速呼吸的同时，嘴里不断发出淫糜的吸吮声音，在静谧的室内大得如同在耳边奏响。

男人单手拖住了他的下巴，指甲按住他的下牙关下拉，打开他的口腔之后顶了顶那颗口球，逼迫他将球体吞进去更多。他发出一串难受的鼻音，一动不动驯服地照做，固定球体的皮革在他的脸颊上绷紧，略有一丝疼痛，像那一次男人掐着他的脸颊狠狠吻他。

他不敢转头，只用余光看到男人脱下了厚重的长袍，只穿着马甲和一件白衬衫。他的舌尖兴奋地颤抖，无意识地舔弄着嘴里的口球，两个手腕在身后摩擦，想要挣开系得规规整整的领带。

“住手。”男人训斥，和在课堂上如出一辙的严肃语气让他的学生溢出一声呜咽。“你是需要我再单独为你进行一次服从教程，还是想之后每一次犯错时我都狠狠惩罚你？最好不要让我以为你真的是一个莽撞得无药可救的学生，波特先生。”他单手拉了拉另一边腕部的袖子，干脆地在颤抖的男孩儿光裸的屁股上拍了一巴掌。又快又准的掌掴让他的学生从喉咙里哽出半声尖叫，他愤愤地用头顶了顶自己教授的手掌，然后转回身去摆好最开始的动作，这一次他一动也不再动了。

“很好。”他的教授低沉地说，在床边坐下来，随手解开了自己的袖口。床上的男孩儿用力咽了两口唾液掩饰不安定的情绪，一只手搭上了他的肩膀，一阵舒爽的凉意透过校服长袍的布料传到他的身上。

“这里有些太热了，这不适合。”男人喃喃，拉下那件黑色的校服，“让我来帮你，哈利。”

长袍里面酒红色的内衬与男孩儿白皙的肌肤是一个绝妙的反差，男人似乎被吸引住，手隔着一层汗湿的衬衫放在哈利的背上。哈利克制不住地颤了一下，然后舒服地微微后仰，放纵地感受着那只手带来的抚慰。他的校服仍然胡乱地裹在身上，卡在被桎梏的手腕处，但这时两人都无法分心关注。他用鼻子呢喃舒适的喟叹，双目微阖，直到大腿内侧传来一个熟悉的触感，才一激灵瞪大了眼。

“唔唔……”他胡乱呜咽着，几乎要加紧双腿，却在最后关头忍住了。

教授的左手爬下他的身侧，从后方揽住了他的腰肢，另一手则摸上了他的腿根。那里敏感柔嫩的肌肤已经被薄汗打湿了一层，年长者的指尖在那里懒散地勾勒，指腹逆着汗珠滑落的方向膜拜圆滑优美的曲线。哈利挣扎着阻止自己饥渴地将小腹顶上去迎合男人不紧不慢的手，他向后扬起头靠进男人的胸膛，喘息的频率加快了不少。

“好孩子。”年长者低声赞许，在怀中男孩儿的脸颊和脖颈上落下一串奖励的轻吻，同时用手掀开了略长的衬衫下摆。哈利闭上眼无声地颤抖，偏头亮出颈部和下颌大片平滑的皮肤，背在身后的手和分开在两旁的脚趾如同通电般用力蜷缩起来。涎液顺着他的下巴垂下来，拉出一道晶莹的细丝。他抖着手在背后划了两个十字，男人了然地倾身向前，替他取下了那条口球。

“哈、哈、哈……”男孩儿大口地喘息，大张的嘴唇被唾液润得晶莹，脸颊被口球的皮带勒出了两道对称的痕迹。男人跪坐在他身后耐心等待，唇齿撕咬着他的肩膀。

哈利转过头索要一个吻：“西弗勒斯……”他用舌尖勾勒自己的唇瓣，斯内普立即满足了他的愿望。他们唇舌交缠，几乎要粘合在一起。男孩儿融化在这个吻里，高仰的喉咙细微地颤抖，斯内普在这个吻到达极限之前断开了它，开始用牙齿啃咬哈利的脖颈。

“很好。”他模糊地说，解开他刚刚亲手系上的扣子，攻击转移到锁骨处。哈利彻底甩开了没用的眼镜，模糊的视线里有数团昏黄温暖的烛火，他低下头可以看到自己被折叠起来推开在两侧的腿，鼠蹊处那个早就悄悄兴奋起来的东西高翘着流下前液，粘湿透明的液体被斯内普挑起来涂满在他的大腿内侧。

哈利凝视着这一幕舔了舔嘴唇。“你觉得再快一点我能不能受得了？”他问，没有刻意挑衅的意思，但他知道斯内普会这样接收这条讯息。

果然引导者的动作停滞了一瞬。哈利感到有些不安，他没有收到任何回复，这在以往的哪一次经验中都是前所未有的事。他没有听到木抽屉沿着滑轨拉开的声音，一罐润滑剂悄无声息地飞到斯内普的手中。不等哈利犹豫要不要再次开口，他忽然“哦！”地惊叫了一声：两根涂满冰凉湿滑的润滑剂的拇指粗鲁地拔开了他的臀缝。男孩儿被顶得往前跌去，脸颊摔进柔软的褥单，刚刚丢开的眼镜被他压在了身下。但他不敢说出来，反而屏住了呼吸，感受着那两根粗糙的手指莽撞地在他最柔嫩敏感的地方来回着。

斯内普并没有急着顶进那个最销魂绝顶的地方去，他用涂满润滑液的拇指剐蹭着男孩儿的股沟，膏状体在他的动作下在哈利滚烫的皮肤上滑开，顺着臀缝向前流去。哈利咬住嘴唇咽下一声呻吟，这时他反倒希望那个口球还在他嘴里了，至少他有些可以用来咬的东西。

男人以一种品评艺术品的目光打量着呈现在他眼前的这个屁股，紧实的臀瓣让它又窄又翘，但同时也有些肉实的手感。刚刚被他涂上去的润滑剂顺着那条细缝流得到处都是，甚至滴到了哈利身下的床单上。但这张床的主人显然完全不在意，他又用手指从瓶子里挖了一大块透明膏体，这次他将它完全抹在了隐藏在臀缝间的那处可爱褶皱上。

“啊！”哈利被激得大叫，扭着屁股想要甩开他。斯内普的双手无情地止住他，让他无法动弹。“到极限了？啊，我还以为受人追捧的明星哈利·波特能表现得好一些……”他故作失望的语气，知道他的男孩儿总会为此付出十二分努力。

哈利果然不动了，乖巧地忍耐着。他偏过头咬住了床单，难耐地感觉着那两根有力的拇指再一次分开了他的臀缝，这一次它们粗暴地直直插进了他的后穴。“嘶……唔唔……”他忍不住痛呼，斯内普在他背上落下一个安抚的吻，然后低下头接着应对这个紧得要人命的小屁股。

男孩儿用力抽了抽鼻子，那两根拇指的来回并不十分小心，他的后面不一会儿就感到火辣辣的痛，与润滑剂冰凉的触感交融。男人用手指无情地侵犯他最敏感隐私的地方之一，印在他腰上和大腿上的吮咬却十分温柔。

“做得好，我的乖孩子。”他沙哑地安慰，拇指又一次撑开紧致的甬道，逼迫出一声抽喊。“你可以承受这个的，你已经做过足够的准备……”剩下的话被封在一个吻里，烙在哈利的尾椎骨上。

如果他所谓的准备是指在浴室里进行的彻底清洗，那他确实准备充分了。哈利模糊地想，他能感受到斯内普正在润滑他、打开他，用他的手指，甚至是他那个型号非凡的鼻子。有一瞬间男孩儿几乎以为他的教授要像从前承诺过的那样用他淬毒的舌头给他来上一次下流的内部检查，但男人并没有；被不断打开撑平的褶皱张合了数十次，迎来的只有粗鲁快速的准备。

斯内普似乎终于对他满足了，他抽出了那对害得哈利鼻尖通红的拇指，取而代之进入哈利屁股的是润湿的食指和中指。那两根灵活的手指如同拥有自己的思维，它们在他身体里起舞、旋转、进出，让他不断恳求着哀叫着，一串泪花涌出他的眼角。他身后残忍的男人仍然不肯放过哈利，他似乎认定了哈利可以接受这种快到快感与痛楚此消彼长的速度，仍然不断折磨着男孩儿敏感的甬道。漂浮在空中的蜡烛聚得离二人近了些，接着昏黄的火光，斯内普可以清楚地看到哈利节节凸起的脊椎和那对优美同时也嶙峋的蝴蝶骨。那儿就像是曾要长出一对翅膀一样，突兀而精巧。

“哦——梅林啊——”哈利终于尖叫出声，斯内普的手指不再避轻就重地挑逗，而是快准狠地点在了骚动的正中央。男孩儿哽咽着拼命挣扎起来，被牢牢固定住的腰臀如何也逃离不开，他把脸埋在床单里，模糊地说：“慢点、这太快了，我不行——”

“你可以。”斯内普打断了他，终于不再施加疼痛，“为我接受这个。不许射出来，哈利，不然我会让你知道后果是什么。”

话音刚落，他埋在哈利甬道内的手指就开始了抽动。哈利努力仰起头抽泣，酥软的腿几乎要支撑不住自己，他的膝盖拧着床单磨蹭着，将被褥搅得一塌糊涂。斯内普的指尖无情地进攻着他的前列腺，哈利哀叫着像只虾子一样弓起身，被按住了腰翻不过身去，后穴内部柔媚地缠上斯内普的手指。他夹得那么紧，让斯内普的手指几乎要无法动弹。男人空闲的手掌用力地拍打他的臀瓣，拔开那条缝隙，手指继续粗鲁地抽插，顶端每一次都灵活地碾磨男孩儿身体内部那颗隐秘的小小宝石。

哈利终于哭起来，他从没有经受过这样强烈的刺激，斯内普高频率的抽送已经超过了挑逗的极限，他早在以前就学到男人光是用手指都可以将他数次推上最顶峰，得到高潮。但这一次，一切来得太多、太快、太凶猛，让他根本无力反应。垂死挣扎着，他自暴自弃般抽噎，猛烈地射了出来。精液覆盖了他的整个前半身，弄脏了他汗湿的白衬衫，也弄湿了斯内普的床单。

哈利空茫地感受着下巴上黏腻浓稠的液体，被斯内普特殊照顾的敏感核心就像刚刚经历了一场过度加热，烫得好像有火在流窜。斯内普最后用指甲刮了他的前列腺一下，就缓缓抽出了手指。他抱着哈利将他扶起来，让一直被压在男孩儿和被褥间刚刚喷射过的阴茎可以歇息一会儿。

斯内普转过哈利的脸颊和他接吻，感受着年轻者颤抖的嘴唇和低落在嘴唇上微苦的泪珠。他安抚地拍了拍那个仍然紧绷着在颤抖的屁股，凑到哈利耳边问：“现在，告诉我，哈利，我刚刚说了什么？”

哈利眨了眨无焦距的眼睛，回答：“为你……为你接受这个……”

“还有呢？”

“……不许射出来。不然你会惩罚我。”

“差强人意，但意义相同。”斯内普撩开他碍事的校服长袍后摆，手摸到他胸前解开他衬衫的扣子，掐住他一边挺立红艳的乳头揉捻。“那么你做到了吗？告诉我你干了什么？”

被男人施加在他乳尖上的触碰总有一个共同特征，当时只是又热又尖锐的快感，过后就会变成红肿的胀痛。哈利发出了一声柔软的抽噎，别过头去。斯内普立即用指甲掐捻他的乳头，指尖上的体液让那粒肉褐色的小东西变得又红又亮。哈利痛得发出嘶嘶声，终于学乖了，低声回答道：“我……我到了（came）。”

斯内普扬起一边眉毛，手指转去揉捏另一边的红豆。“你说什么？”他低下头，看到了那副早先被二人忘了个干净的眼镜，金属的镜腿已经被压变形了。他随手拎起它丢下床，和散落一地的衣物卷在一起，伸出手揉了揉哈利被硌出红痕的小腹。

“我说……我……我违背指令射了。抱歉，西弗勒斯。”他的语气里流动着耻辱和恼火，低下的头被斯内普抬起，转过来与他直视。斯内普将自己指尖上沾着的哈利的液体揉在他棱角分明的下颌处，直视着哈利，那双晶莹明亮的翠绿色眼睛在经过泪水的洗涤后尤为剔透，微微红肿的眼眶和布满泪斑的眼角更是加深了那种感觉。他的脸上全是干涸的水痕，下唇被咬肿了，鼻尖也哭得通红。哈利侧过脸顺从斯内普爱抚他脸颊的动作，一时间似乎忘记了他刚刚被男人用两根手指操得哭出来还在未经抚慰的情况下到达高潮的事实。

斯内普的手握住了他的阴茎，坚韧的掌心摩擦敏感的顶端，极其情色的强烈电流让男孩儿猛抽一口气。他紧绷的大腿内侧痉挛着，低垂头看着斯内普的手——修长，骨节分明的手，指尖沾着他的体液和长年累月洗不褪的药渍，微黄的指甲上沾满浓稠的白液。他着了魔一般看着斯内普极富技巧性地挑逗着他阴茎的敏感处，指甲勾刻顶端的小孔，让它止不住的收缩。年轻的躯体不消一会儿就又勃起了，阴茎精神百倍地翘着，跟他的主人一同流下愉快的泪珠。

“准备好接受你的惩罚。”斯内普命令着，最后撸动了一次，移开了手。哈利迷茫地转过头望着他，“什……？”他口齿不清地问，然后猛地打了个颤。阴茎的头部骤然贴上了一圈冰冷的东西，男人在他耳边几不可闻地低声呢喃了一个咒语。那一圈冰凉的东西突然缩紧，牢牢地固定在了他的冠沟处。哈利挣扎着痛叫起来：“这是什么！！唔西弗勒斯，痛！哈啊——”

他含泪低下头，他的阴茎顶端被套了一个金属环，环体牢牢嵌进冠沟里，紧紧束缚住了他的勃起。斯内普的手指在他阴茎的根部推挤按揉着，时不时挑逗他饱满的囊袋。男孩儿舒服得快要射出来了，但那个固定在他勃起顶端的环死死扼住了他的开口，高潮不断地冲刷着茎身，一波波地涌上又被迫退下。见鬼的斯内普还在挑逗他；他的阴茎肿胀得越厉害，那个金属环嵌得就越深，痛感和快感便越强烈。

哈利终于受不了了，他被那条该死的领带捆在身后的双手剧烈地挣扎起来。“哦天！西弗勒斯！放开——给我解开——”

接收求饶的年长者丝毫不被打动，他拨开哈利的手，将刚刚从他甬道里抽出来还湿润着的手指重新送回了那片紧致的天堂，一边缓慢地摸索着，一边在他耳边说：“取悦我。让我认为你受到了足够多的惩罚，我就把环取下来。”

他怀里的人凶狠地瞪了他一眼，如果不是他双目含春眼角通红，那个表情或许还会有上一丝威慑力。下个瞬间他忽然夹紧了臀瓣，将斯内普的手深深送进了身体里。

“我想你干我。”他气息不稳地说，“我想你操进来，用你的阴茎，而不是用这些乱七八糟的东西逗我——够了，西弗勒斯，别戏弄我，我已经完全准备好了。”

他没有收到任何回复，但这一次他并不心急。甬道里若有若无地逗弄摸索的手指蓦然抽了出去，斯内普解开长裤的拉锁把裤子脱下来，随意甩在一旁。他急促地喘息声传进哈利的耳朵里，让他的大脑被一阵阵兴奋和刺激搅和得眼前发白。痛楚不再那样不堪忍受了，他把臀部向后顶了顶；斯内普急切地给自己的阴茎粗糙地涂了厚厚一层润滑剂，然后握着它凑到哈利的臀间。灼热的软肉几乎吸附在斯内普的勃起上，他深吸了一口气，强势地推进了哈利的身体。

哈利被他贯穿，高仰着头长大了嘴，他被扩张得并不完全，斯内普的这一下挺入给他的后穴带来了很大负担。但环抱他的男人只是坚定地向里面顶去，一直深入到一个让哈利哽咽出声的位置才停了下来。他空茫地摇了摇头，不知道是在拒绝什么，背后的双手蹭到了斯内普马甲的衣料。

“西弗勒斯……”他用微不可见的声音颤抖着说。火光在他的眼前摇曳，但他分不清那究竟是幻想还是现实。斯内普揽住他的肩膀细碎地亲吻他的脸颊，另一手解开束缚他双腕的领带，脱下他的校服长袍和衬衫丢在一旁。

“我在这儿。”他低沉地说，粗暴地扯下自己的上衣丢开，赤裸的胸膛和哈利光裸的脊背紧紧相贴。他细碎地亲吻哈利的眉眼，让男孩儿沉醉其中遗忘了痛苦。过了一小会儿，他猛然间向前用力顶了一下腰，同时念咒语弹开了扣住哈利勃起的金属环。

“啊啊啊！！”意料之外的粗鲁举动将哈利推上了高潮，珍珠色的体液喷洒在被单上，后穴一阵无规律的痉挛，下腹猛然攥紧，引发全身范围的僵硬。导致他刚刚被插入就高潮的始作俑者舔舐着他的眼睛，手指拨弄他被泪水打湿的睫毛，因为下体传来的舒爽吸附感而发出喟叹。然后不等他从高潮中恢复过来，斯内普已经握紧了他的腰，开始了快速有力的抽插。

男人的顶弄就像他的准备工作一样粗鲁而没有章法，他盲目地撞击着、刺入着，几乎没有什么技巧可言。哈利随着他的每一下动作急促地喘息着，一手死死捏住斯内普扣在他腰间的手，另一手则撑在床上，以防后方顶弄的力气过大将他撞倒。他发不出一声完整的恳求，身后那个该死的老混蛋吝于施加安慰，他却不敢违背命令动手抚慰自己。那根粗大又厚重的东西在他的身体里并非来去自如，他的后穴在每一次进入时都下意识地包裹上去，层层用力咬紧。而在斯内普抽出去时，他的内里又几乎要一同被拉出去。剧烈的摩擦晃散了他的神志，斯内普就这样粗鲁快速地操他，急躁地把一声接一声的细碎呻吟从他身体里操出来，让他无法控制自己的哭叫声，嘴里含着男人的名字无法倾吐。

哈利努力地扭腰迎合着斯内普的动作，希望可以找到一个合适的角度，让最急需照料的那一点能够被碰上。他的教授明显发现了他的打算，他忽然用力压住哈利的后腰，让他更加前倾。接着下一次顶弄汹涌而来，哈利终于爆发出一声尖叫——因为斯内普开始像他调弄哈利时那样有目的地瞄准他的前列腺而去，热潮席卷了他的全身。那处给他带来最大快感的地方就像一枚身体的主人并不知晓的奇妙按钮，随着男人的每一次撞击向全身释放令他酥麻酸软的可怕电流。哈利艰难地摇了摇头，泪光在双眼里闪烁：“西弗勒斯！不行、太快……啊啊啊！别——就那里——！”

他断续发出的音节毫无意义，斯内普的右手顺着他的腰侧爬上他的胸膛，揪撵着他的乳尖。他在高潮的临界点挣扎，紧绷的大腿内侧痉挛着，嘴里含着些断续的恳求。男人的嘴唇埋在他耳根后面啃咬，哈利终于抓起他的手凑到嘴边，伸出舌尖来求饶地绕着敏感的指腹舔舐。两根指尖立即摄住他的舌尖，顶着它回到口腔深处，狎昵敏感的上颚。男孩儿眼前的景象因为泪水而迷蒙震颤，舌头躲不开指尖的逼迫，唾液狼狈地顺着手指流下手掌，顺着弧度凸起的腕骨滴落在床单上。他身前翘起的东西终于得到了等待已久的抚慰，斯内普粗鲁地推挤、撸送着他的阴茎，让他高仰着头，颤抖的喉结暴露在空气中，被汗水和唾液打湿的皮肤在摇曳的火光下显得情色无比。

年长者将持续的撕咬叠加在他柔软的后颈上，手像铸铁一样掐住他疼痛的侧腰抽送，哈利骨节发白的手扭住身下的床单，汗湿的肌肤在浑浊的烛光下闪烁。失焦的眼前绽开大朵的光晕，蜡油热烫的熏香几乎要盖住另一种熟悉的味道。哈利眨了眨眼睛，才发现几支蜡烛几乎飘到了他的身旁；斯内普一定是为了看得更清楚而把蜡烛召到了附近。男孩儿的勃起因为“看得更清楚”这个想法而敏感地搏动着，但它的主人已经受过一次足够痛苦（同时不可否认的令人享受）的教训，知道没有得到准许他不能为此做任何事。

斯内普最后粗鲁地摩擦了几下，突兀地将自己推上了高潮。他几不可闻的低咒声和哈利嘶哑的呻吟一同晕开，年长者急促地喘息着，脸颊紧密地贴在哈利的颈侧。哈利在他射精的过程中不得不伸手扼住了自己阴茎的根部，才勉强没有再度违背了他的教授的命令。他扭过头去咬斯内普的肩膀，留下几个钝痛的红印。

“真美。”斯内普终于拼凑起、随着他的高潮四散飞去的语言能力，毫不吝啬地赞扬着他的年轻情人，压低声调将一句句污秽下流的话灌进男孩儿的耳朵里。“我在你里面高潮时你的样子美极了，哈利。你是一个很聪明的乖学生，是不是？好学生会为他的教授准备好他又紧又热的小屁股，在宵禁之后躲开所有人到他教授的房间里来，就为了让他的老师用自己的阴茎来教他一些在别人那里学不到的东西，我说的对吗？”

哈利柔软地呻吟，毫无自觉地点了点头。他的甬道里热辣的疼，斯内普在这个时候抽了出去，用手推着让哈利翻了个身躺在床上，自己则跪在男孩儿的大腿间。哈利的屁股和腰上都有几个青紫色的指印，他的头发甚至比他刚从扫帚上下来时更乱。斯内普推了推他的膝盖，低下头舔舐淌过自己精液的大腿内侧，灼热的吐息喷在男孩儿涓流着他的体液的洞口处。

“是时候教你一些新东西了，你是一个领悟能力很强的学生，不是吗？”他再次提出问题，但两人都知道他并不是在寻求任何言语上的答复；哈利的身体常常比他愿意承认的要更坦诚。“我喜欢你紧得不可思议的小屁股包裹着我，骑在我的阴茎上高潮的样子，哈利，比你想象的更甚。但像你这样的年轻人总是会被更新奇的事物吸引，我想我们可以满足几个新的幻想。”

斯内普舔吻他的大腿，用舌头清理着每一寸覆盖着他的精液、哈利的精液和汗液的肌肤，发出一连串猥琐的啜吸声和啧啧的水声。他就像是对哈利腿根处的那颗小痣上瘾了一般，不断用牙齿轻轻地划，嘴唇挪开的地方留下一块红斑。

哈利用手肘把自己撑起来，一边将腿分得更开，一边喘息着看着斯内普的动作。他的教授像只猫一样灵活地舔舐着他身上的体液，从喉咙里发出他听不清的嘀咕。体液流过的地方无比敏感，就连斯内普又湿又滑的舌头也让他时不时哆嗦。

“哦是的……这个真好……”他气喘吁吁地说，控制住扭动的欲望。那条该上天堂的舌头！哈利模糊地想着，在斯内普将一根手指抵在他会阴处时抽了一口气。他的举动明显愉悦到了男人，他停下了用舌头从哈利的皮肤上收集自己的精液的举动，只是为了尽可能流畅地说：“你想做我的小荡妇（minx）吗？哈利？像一个最堕落的男孩儿一样让你的教授浇灌你，让你在我的精液里沉浮……今晚你不会得到那个，但我给你准备了更好的。我看出你很好奇了，对于探索新事物来说无疑是相当好的因素。”他顿住，舌头从哈利的阴茎底部到顶端长长的舔了一记，让他的学生大叫了一声。“我要你用手取悦你自己，哈利。你被允许高潮，但时机由我来决定，如果你忍不住了，可以叫我停下来。我不会告诉你我要做什么，如果你接受不了，你知道你的安全词。”他黑色的双眼像隼一样盯着哈利，直到男孩儿点了点头。

“很好。”他最后评价到，将头移动回哈利的双膝间。“想要我吻你吗，哈利？”他低喃，手指最后一次安抚地蹭了蹭哈利的洞口，然后斯内普突然贴了过去，伸出舌头来舔了舔哈利的褶皱。

“啊！”柔软湿热的肉块带来一种前所未有的刺激，让哈利惊叫着猛地一缩，支撑不住的手肘让他的上半身陷回了床褥里。斯内普飞快地擒住了他的两条大腿，不让他合上，接着坚定地舔了第二下、第三下。哈利为那鲜明得可怕的触感哆嗦着，胡言乱语着，想要抽回自己的腿的请求被无数次驳回；斯内普的舌头残酷地勾勒他的褶皱，舔舐那片玫红色周围湿润的皮肤，平日里精于发布一针见血的评论与倾泻繁杂冗长的拉丁语的舌头一丝不苟地进行着这项下流同时又刺激得不可思议的任务。他锲而不舍地将男孩儿美好的褶皱推开，让那片皮肤拉抻变平；等到他放开，哈利痉挛着回到原本紧缩的状态时，有力的舌尖又追回去，再度逼迫男孩儿打开自己。

哈利抓在自己阴茎上的手已经不是在抚慰了，而是在拼命克制住汹涌而来的高潮。他硬得像石头，前液流得到处都是，有些甚至沾在了斯内普的头发上。他的教授不屈不挠的玩弄令他的小腹因为身体自然的抽搐而又酸又痛，倒是帮着让他推缓自己高潮的行为不再那样困难。

“你想要我把你里面的精液全部舔干净吗？”斯内普在折磨的空隙间断续地说，语气平淡得不像是一个正在舔自己学生肛门里的精液的教授。“或许这就是你想要的，接纳我给你的一切，无论它听起来合不合规矩。”他停下来退开了一点距离，不管哈利几乎是哀嚎的呜咽，若有所思地说，“啊，我忘了。你其实并不是什么好学生，不是吗？规矩对你来说是要打破的对象，因为你从不听从别人定下来保护你的屁股（arse）的命令，是不是？”哈利为“屁股”的双关语发出一声模糊的呻吟，他的手圈住自己的阴茎根部，几乎是在挣扎着不要高潮。“所以现在你在这儿，躺在你教授的床上，像一个最称职的荡妇一样为我打开，屁股里填满了我的精液。这是为什么，哈利？告诉我为什么？”

男孩儿断续的喘息拔高了音调，听起来就像是哭得喘不过气了一样。斯内普安抚地拍拍他，自问自答道：“因为你是我的。你不会遵守别人的规矩，是因为你只会听从我的命令，是不是？说，哈利，告诉我。说你是我的。”

“我是你的，”哈利挣扎着说，同时感受到熟悉的舌头送回到了他光滑的洞口，“我是你的，只是你的……只有你能操我，只有你能碰我，从来就只有你——哦天西弗！”他哭喊着，因为斯内普的舌头随着他的申明终于顶进了他的甬道里。哈利努力甩了甩头，眨开眼里的泪水，呜咽着说：“教授……斯内普 **教授** ，求您了，哦梅林啊，求求你了求求你了 **哦老天** ！”

他向后仰头，紧绷的身体从床垫里弹起来，斯内普的舌头差点滑出去。他的嘴终于完全贴上了他学生的洞口，他紧闭着眼吮吸着、舌头在甬道里搅拌着，先前射在他学生柔韧的身体里的精液顺着他的下巴和嘴角流到了他的脖子上。哈利扣在他头发里的手失去了控制，又抓又拉，无法决定究竟是该拽开他教授的头还是该催促他把那根技巧高明的舌头再往深处推一推。

等到斯内普像猫饮水一样卷起哈利里面的体液时，可怜的男孩儿已经完全失去了力气。他几乎要软成一滩液体，没有力气挣扎，抓着斯内普头发的手也松开来搭在了一旁。但他的阴茎却因为濒临爆发而硬得快要失控，如果斯内普还不允许他射，哈利就要用他的安全词了。

“你还能吃进更多，宠物（pet）。你还能接受比这更过分的、大得多的东西，即使你自己不以为。”斯内普野蛮地说着，他的食指扣进了哈利的洞口，向两边微微拉开他，配合着舌头移动。哈利的口中溢出一连串含糊的肯定；他再也不知道双腿间湿润的液体究竟是他自己的前液、斯内普的精液还是唾液了，很有可能是三者的混合物。他躺在这张混乱的床上，感受着自己泥泞不堪的穴口为了挽留斯内普的舌头而不断收缩；他感觉自己是这世界上最肮脏的东西，但在此时此刻这想法只会让他对到达高潮更加急迫。

“西弗——我要——”他终于低低地抽泣，大腿像秋风中的叶子一样颤抖。斯内普抽回一只手握住了哈利的勃起；随着最后两下无与伦比的舔弄和拇指在顶端的轻轻一擦，哈利的大脑被无数费力拔烟火炸成了缤纷绚烂的一片。恍惚间他好像看到了迸发的火光，好一会儿才意识到那是斯内普召唤过来漂浮在他们周身的蜡烛。高潮剧烈到疼痛与快感再也无法区别的地步，哈利万分肯定他一定是失去意识了一小会儿。斯内普不知道什么时候用双臂揽着他，躺在了他身侧，被各类体液弄得黏糊糊一片的被褥被抛在了地上。他用手梳理着哈利被汗水浸透的头发，嘟囔着类似“别在这时候叫我‘西弗’”的指控和一连串没有意义的安抚。哈利深深地依偎进他的怀抱，细细品味着在这个混乱的夜晚初次展现的让人心安的宁和。他疲惫地闭上眼睛，几乎要昏沉睡去。

半梦半醒间，他感觉到西弗勒斯把他推到了床上，自己翻身下了床。哈利为那个温暖怀抱的消失而不满地嘟囔，半梦半醒地掀开眼睛，看着他的情人再一次跪在了他的双腿间。当熟悉的粗糙指腹按上他的穴口，哈利的睡意立即飞去了三分之二。他挣扎着想要合上自己的腿，慌乱的眼睛对上男人毫无疏漏的屏障。西弗勒斯打了个响指，哈利的双腿立刻被魔法分开固定在了床上，手腕则再次被捆在一起固定在头顶上方。

“西弗勒斯。”他喘着气叫道，在他的教授指下无助地摆动着臀部。“我不——今晚不行，我已经——”

“嘘。”西弗勒斯止住了他，两根手指滑进他松软的洞口，像剪刀一样张合着扩开他。“别说话，你需要保存体力。你现在足够放松，做这个不会弄伤你。”

他将第三根手指顶了进去，哈利回应般发出一声嘶哑的呻吟。男人凝视着他的所属物：那从耳尖、脸颊一路攀下脖颈的红晕，狂野而柔软的卷发，红肿水润的眼睛惊人的明亮，还有在那点缀着泪水的绿意里闪烁的自相矛盾的恐惧和信赖，沉醉在性爱中的哈利无疑是他见过最为美丽的生物。他的眼神滑下平摊的胸膛，紧实的腹部还印着之前硌出的红痕，汗津津的肌肤在昏黄的烛光下闪烁绮丽而情色的微光。他低头啄吻烙印在肌理上的青红痕迹，舌尖挑走个别伤口处泌生的血珠。覆盖着单薄肌肉的修长双腿在西弗勒斯的手掌下颤抖着，他以一种独特的优雅滑下来用双唇挑逗哈利疲软地垂在大腿一侧的阴茎，激起一声模糊的呻吟。

空气中弥漫着性爱和哈利的气息，西弗勒斯舔了舔嘴唇，嘴里充满了哈利高潮的味道。他的手指小心翼翼地挑逗着，催促哈利快些进入状态。男孩儿的阴茎可怜兮兮地抬起头时，西弗勒斯低声念了两个咒语，然后将右手的小指同样凑近了哈利的洞口。

他比划了一下，三根手指用力撑开甬道里的空间，为第四根手指提供位置。“猜猜看你的洞能被撑到多大？”他以一种与他手上小心翼翼的动作截然不同的漫不经心问道，“我敢说你能把我的整只手都吃进去。”

“西弗勒斯！！”哈利挣扎着哭喊起来，刚刚被打开的穴口剧烈地收缩起来，将西弗勒斯的三根手指死死绞住。他用力地拱着腰，想甩开袭击自己的手指，但他的教授先他一步压住了他。斯内普教授皱起了眉头，低声加固刚刚施展在哈利身上用来保护他不至于撕裂的咒语。他可不想哈利在他甚至开始之前就弄伤自己。

“嘘，安静，我的小男孩，放松下来。”他压在哈利胸口的手掌像有魔力一样，立即止住了哈利的挣扎。“我不会伤害你的，还记得我说过什么吗？在我们开始这一切之前，我对你保证过我不会违背你的意愿伤害你，如果你不想要，说你的安全词，我就会停下来，以后都不会再这样做了。你要用你的安全词吗？”

意识到这是一个需要回答的问题，哈利挣扎着平复呼吸，颤抖着说：“不，还不用。请……请继续。”他闪烁着需求的眼睛对上西弗勒斯的双眼，摄神取念大师毫不犹豫地滑进他的思想，轻巧地找到大脑的主人最柔软的那个角落安抚敏感的神经。保持着对视的状态，他轻轻地将第四根手指塞进了竭力放松的穴口，潜入哈利大脑里的意识吮吸着哈利的恐惧和依赖，吞食入腹化为更加暴虐的欲望。

手指从容地滑进那紧致的高热，停了下来。西弗勒斯伸出手从容地握住了哈利的半勃起，逗弄着敏感的底部，诱哄小家伙抬起头来。成果立竿见影，哈利呻吟着拱起了腰，头向后深深仰去。西弗勒斯打了个响指放开哈利的手，男孩儿立即热切地掰开自己的臀瓣，让西弗勒斯的手能更好地动作。

四根手指缓缓动了起来，张合着试图开扩更大的空间。西弗勒斯松开哈利，转而握住了自己的阴茎。他调整了一下哈利的姿势，让他双腿曲起来分开，整个人几乎对折。

“很好。”哈利听到他低喃了一个咒语，接着立刻感觉到魔法顺着西弗勒斯的手指冲刷进他的身体。他潮热的臀缝被拉开，紧绷的肌肉瞬间放松，湿热的甬道里涂满了冰凉的润滑液。他情人的手立刻来去无阻起来，哈利仰起上半身，看见西弗勒斯将大拇指也顶进了他的后穴。

当半只手掌都没入他驯服的后穴时，哈利忍不住抽泣，扶着自己臀部的手上升到膝盖处环住了自己的腿弯。那些灵活的手指进入的那么深，时不时在他的深处动作，就好像剥开他的外壳，虚握着他的心脏。那种将自己的一切尽数交付的感觉让哈利几乎无法承受，但每一次他急切地寻求西弗勒斯的抚慰时，总会对上情人深沉的双眼。西弗勒斯的手还在往深处钻去，咒语让哈利不至于受伤，些微难忍的痛楚也混入无法言喻的快感中不分彼此。

西弗勒斯手腕处高高鼓起的关节撞到他的洞口时，那只手已经完全嵌入了他的身体。哈利的身体已经完全被汗水浸透；西弗勒斯粗喘着，忍耐让他浑身的肌肉都紧绷起来，汗珠肆意滑过这具并不美丽的躯体上镌刻的旧伤疤。

“我要品尝你身体的每一寸，直到你的灵魂都记住那种滋味……”男人在他耳边呢喃，手狠狠撞进他的身体。“一遍又一遍，直到天明，你不会得到片刻的休息。”

听到回应的绝望而渴求的呜咽，他危险地笑了。


End file.
